MegaMan Legacy
by The NightDragon
Summary: Yay, my first Megaman fic! Okay, this revolves around my dorky fanchar, but only because this is where I'm introducing her. Later chapters will bump her to the sidelines where fanchars belong. Please forgive any mistakes or OOCness, I'm learning.
1. Chapter 1

"See me on the dance floor dancing just for you! Join me on the dance floor, there is room for two!"  
A pale violent, shimmering figure spun on her toe, one leg bent at the knee and arms raised. Her crystal encrusted hair flowed around her and the large prisms on her chest and tucked behind her ears sparkled in the light.  
The crowd cheered as waiters wove in between the tables of the pub. The dancer smiled, twisting in a way that would have risked snapping her spine had she been human. The android lifted a leg high, as if attempting to touch the low ceiling with her booted toe. 

The audience cheered wildly, appreciating the performance that a reploid could provide so much more effectively than a human. The android smiled in response to the cheers, as she was programmed to do. She obligingly spun again, kicking out to show off a shapely leg.  
This had the effect of drawing a few wolf whistles. Prisma narrowed her eyes, halting the performance to waggle a stern finger. "Now now, let's play nice, boys. . ."  
The more respectful observers laughed, silencing their less refined brethren. Prisma beamed contentedly, well accustomed to this sort of treatment.  
This was what she had been built for, after all. To dance for the humans, and keep them entertained.  
"Last orders, please. You can all gawk at Miss Prisma tomorrow, she'll be here all week." The call came from the bar. Prisma giggled, smiling for the bartender, then at a signal from him, spinning into a low curstey and freezing in that position.

"You can wake up now, Prisma." A matter of fact voice instructed. With a whir and a soft hum, Prisma reactivated, rising to bow her head respectfully while noting her new location, back in the simple home where she stayed with her creator. "Yes, sir."  
The professor who had created Prisma had programmed her to be pleasant and respectful above all else. No matter how rude a crowd became, the android could never respond with anything less than perfect acceptance and amusement.  
It gave Prisma a slightly unintelligent appearance when she smiled at disrespectful comments, but it was preferable to her reacting in a displeased fashion.  
The professor nodded. "You did well today. Did you enjoy yourself?" Prisma laughed. "Professor, you did not program me to make myself happy. I am always happy as you know."  
The Proffessor laughed back. "Ah yes, so I did." The two chuckled before the Proffessor cleared his throat. "It is eight of the clock, Prisma. Time for you to prepare my dinner, and then I'll be off to bed."  
Prisma bowed her head once more. "Yes sir, your favorite then?" Her definition of "favorite" was the meal which was most commonly requested. It consisted of ground meat mixed with herbs, and boiled potatoes and beans. Prisma smiled as her creator nodded acceptance. "I'll get right on that."  
Prisma turned and strode out, heading for the kitchen to begin her food preparations.

A short while later, Prisma placed a plate on a table, serving the meatloaf, boiled potatoes, and beans to her creator. "Here you are sir, I hope it is to your liking."  
The proffessor smiled. "It's a shame that you can't join me, Prisma." Prisma beamed. "I have no use for food, sir. It is my pleasure to serve you."  
The proffessor nodded. "Turn on the television, would you please?" Prisma nodded, striding across the room to the large screen television, and switching it on. She blinked. "Oh proffessor, it seems those robots have been committing crimes again. . ." Prisma walked back to her creator, watching the news report with him.  
On tv, a woman was speaking. "Wily's robots have struck again, this time a bridge laden with commuters was the target. Wily's motive in the attack is still unknown, but it is believed to have been an act of terrorism. Megaman was on the scene earlier where he managed to rescue the stricken commuters. The famous hero android declined to comment however, citing a directive to return straight to his creator, Dr Light."

Prisma blinked, absorbing the information. The proffessor sighed. "Robots aren't meant to be causing all that chaos. It would be a far better world if they were more like you, Prisma."  
Prisma blinked in response, her silvery violet eyes wide in concern. "But sir, if all androids entertained, who would defend us?"  
The proffessor shrugged. "There'd be no need to defend. It would be a perfect Utopian society." He stretched, rising. "I've finished eating. Please turn off the television, then clear the dishes away. After that, you may shut yourself down for the night." He walked out.  
Prisma curtseyed after him. "Yes, sir."

"Prisma, wake up. Time to go."  
Prisma reactivated, smiling automatically. "Yes, sir." She rose and walked outside with the proffessor, heading for the pub.  
Once there, Prisma curtseyed formally when the owner and bartender let them inside. "Good morning, sir." She straightened with a smile, then turned to take her place on the stage. The glasses on the shelf behind the bar trembled faintly, causing the three to look. The owner frowned. "Hm, one of those hotshot airplanes flying too low again?"  
The proffessor shrugged. "No damage done. Just ignore it, the customers will be here soon. Oh, and is it too early or could I get my usual?" The owner laughed. "Sure thing, it makes the rental fee for Prisma more reasonable."  
The proffessor laughed back. "My Prisma is what makes your pub the best, and you know it! Right, Prisma?"  
Prisma beamed, twirling. "Yes, sir." She was knocked off of her feet mid twirl by an explosion outside. Amidst the shattering of glass, she heard the humans cry out.

Prisma's vision was momentarily scrambled by the impact with the floor, but her priorities had been activated. "Reach for me!" She lunged for the two men, seeking to rescue them as another excplosion rocked the pub. In the resulting dust as the roof caved in, Prisma heard an order. "P . . Prisma! Activate your . . . your lights!" Prisma switched on an internal light source, shining light through the crystals on her body and showering the room with prismatic rainbows. "Yes sir!"  
With the makeshift light, Prisma was able to locate one of the men without beint able to identify which. She pulled the man to safety, thrusting him toward the door. "Danger! Flee!"  
Prisma then turned back, seeking out the second human. "Sir!" She waited, recieving no response. The android sought him out, but saw nothing but dust and timbers from the collapsing roof. "Sir? Sir, respond please!"  
Prisma walked through the remains of the pub, never even reacting when a falling beam caught her square in the back, pinning her. She attempted unsuccessfully to free herself, intent on her objective. "Sir! Please respond!"  
Outside, faint shouts were heard. "Are you allright, sir? You shouldn't be here, it's unsafe for humans!" "I am, but there's someone trapped inside! The android went back for him!"  
Prisma ignored the chatter as unimportant. She wanted a voice from inside the building, not outside.  
"The android'll be destroyed if I don't get them both out! Get to safety, sir!" Prisma cried out again. "Sir!"  
The roof collapsed, striking Prisma hard all over. She spasmed. "s . . . irsir! fleedangerflee . . . dang . . .erdanger! Sirrespondplease. . . danger. . . da. . . nger. . . da. . . ." Her light faded.

A powerful figure ran inside, throwing wood and plaster aside. "Hey, is anyone in here? A blue arm lifted Prisma by the waist. "You sure took a beating, poor thing." He looked around. "Looks like everyone's out. I'll stop Wily from causing any more trouble today then get you fixed up!"  
Prisma failed to hear, the damage to her systems had knocked her offline.

"So can you bring her back online?" Prisma could hear voices, but wasn't aware of anything else.  
"Well, there was a lot of damage. Fortunately, her operating system seems to be undamaged, but her mechanical brain was. There may be some damaged memory files."  
Prisma tried to seek out the owners of those voices, failing to see anything at all.  
"This android was in that building trying to rescue the humans inside. She deserves better. . ." "Yes. She was only following her program, but I will do what I can. Now let's see. . ."  
Prisma winced as vision returned full blast, revealing two figures peering at her. Her eyes widened in alarm before a look of concern flashed over her features. "What the. . .!"  
Prisma sat up so abruptly that Megaman and Dr Light had to jump back to avoid being headbutted. The android raised her hands defensively, clasping them over her chest. "Where am I? Where is . . . is . . . ?" She shook her head confusedly. "Input, please. . ."  
Megaman watched. "Looks like she's not very advanced, even though she seems like a well built android."  
Prisma turned to see him. "Be nice, I . . . I'm as advanced as I need to . . . I'm overwhelmed with input. . ."  
Prisma frowned as that was greeted with amused chuckles. Dr Light smiled. "I see, your operating system was only intended to respond to commands, not to generate your own statements and actions like Megaman. When I repaired you, I installed fresh software. It must be confusing."

Prisma blinked. "So . . . it's an upgrade? Wow, I'm going to have to get used to talking. . ." She blinked again. "I mean, I spoke before, but not with my own words. Well, I guess they were my own words, but . . . I'm confusing myself!"  
Megaman grinned. "You'll get used to it. So, do you have a name?" Prisma stood up, pulling her hair into position. "Of course I have a name. It's Prisma."  
Later, Prisma laughed as she assisted in cleaning windows. "Look at me, I sound like a regular person! And you know what's really awesome? No one ordered me to wash windows, I volunteered!"  
Roll rolled her eyes as she carried some garbage outside. "Believe me, it's not that exciting. . ."

The next morning, Dr Light rose and left his room to find Prisma standing expectantly just outside. He blinked. "Prisma? Is something the matter?"  
Prisma blinked back. "Good morning, sir. May I serve you breakfast?" Dr Light smiled reassuringly. "No my dear, Roll will be serving breakfast. You may relax."  
Prisma's eyebrows drew together in an expression of anxiety. "But . . . but I can't just do nothing!" Dr Light sighed, the android's need to serve was too strong, and the program was insisting that now was time for her to serve her new master. It was a pity that her owner had not been recovered in time.  
Dr Light considered. "Well, perhaps I can find something for you to do. . ."

"Groceries!" Megaman grumbled. "They have ME buying groceries! Unbelievable. . "  
Prisma smiled, having been ordered to assist Megaman in this vital task as an excuse to keep her busy. "It's not so bad, I know how to buy groceries at least, it's fun!" Megaman sighed at her. "No offense, but someone needs to tone down your empathy chip."  
Prisma frowned. "Hey, that's not fair! You're just suffering from a little bruised pride, Mr Hero."  
Megaman blinked. "Bruised pride? Me? I've taken down some of the toughest 'bots, a little shopping trip is nothing. . ." Prisma beamed approvingly. "That's the spirit!"

The two robots walked into the store just as an argument broke out between a worker and a figure in black armor. "I'm sorry, no pets."  
"Treble is NOT a pet, he happens to be my partner!"  
"I'm sure he is sir, but our policy is no non therapy dogs."  
"I'll put YOU in therapy. . . ."  
The worker had quickly realized that it was extremely unwise to antagonize a tempermental robot with an unhealthy attachment to his pooch. "P . . . please, sir! I didn't make the rules!"  
Bass lunged, catching the teen by his collar. "That's good. Because you won't be enforcing them anymore. . . " Treble growled a warning, backing his master up.  
MegaMan blinked as he and Prisma stood inside the store. "Oops! I guess maybe I should have grabbed a shopping cart! Hang on one minute, I'll go get one. . ."  
Prisma smiled. "Okay, hurry back."

Megaman beamed contentedly as he stepped outside. Prisma's optimism was infectious.  
The birds were singing, the skies were clear, Bass was shaking some human down . . . oh wait, that last one was a bad thing.  
The blue robot sighed and ran over. "Drop him, Bass!" Bass did drop the boy, but only to free his arms for a fight. "Hey, Megaman, I'm glad you're here! I wanted to wreck something!"  
MegaMan's eyes were sad. "Why does it always have to be like this, Bass? We don't have to be enemies. . . "  
Bass snarled. "How many times are you going to repeat that dribble! I WANT to fight you! It's nothing personal, I just can't be happy until I grind your sparking corpse into scrap."  
Megaman shrugged helplessly. "I DON'T want to fight you, Bass. But you're not giving me much choice. . ."  
Bass nodded agreement. "That's right. You'll fight or I'll trash this place, starting with freckles here!" He kicked the worker, who yelped and would have bolted if not for Treble slamming a heavy paw down on his foot.  
Megaman winced, hoping that the unfortunate human hadn't been very badly injured. He formed his blaster and fired a shot that missed Bass by several inches.  
Bass in turn sneered and fired a return blast that struck Megaman on the shoulder as he dove to the side. Megaman yelped, this wasn't going well. . .

Prisma walked out with a bag of groceries. "Mega? I waited two minutes but you failed to return within the designated timeframe. So I. . ." The words died away as she caught sight of the battle playing out in the parking lot.  
Megaman was being attacked by a robot clad all in black with gold trim and a blue star-like gem on his forehead. A human was cowering under the watchful eye of a monstrous purple robo dog.  
Prisma took all of this in in a matter of seconds, frowning.  
The pale violet robot clenched her fists angrily. "Mega you slacker! You promise to fetch a shopping basket and here I find you picking fights instead!"  
Megaman grunted as Bass lunged, catching him by the throat. "Prisma . . . work on your priorities a little. . .!"  
Prisma blinked. "What? Oh, you're in trouble!" She shook her head, switching from scolding to rescue mode. "Okay then!"

Bass threw Megaman to the ground and turned to face the newcomer. "What's this, another Lightbot?"  
Megaman growled. "No! She's civillian. Leave her alone, Bass!"  
Prisma folded her arms, careful to keep her grip on the bag of groceries. "Hmph, that doesn't mean I can't defend myself. Don't act so superior!"  
Bass blinked blankly. Megaman shrugged helplessly in answer.  
Prisma walked over, scowling. Bass blinked in surprise before reaching to grab her. Prisma tucked her hair between her ears, then clicked on her prismatic lightshow. Rainbows and dazzling light played over the five figures, overloading Bass' optics. The black robot stumbled back with a yelp, trying to clear his vision.  
Prisma shut her lights off, setting her bag down long enough to pull the human worker to his feet and nudge Treble away. She then reclaimed her bag and turned to grasp Megaman by the arm, leading him away.  
"You can play another time, Dr Light will be expecting us back."  
Megaman allowed himself to be propelled away, too dazzled to see more than a few hazy spots and very confused as to what had just happened.  
Bass was furiously rubbing his eyes when he felt Treble nudging him in concern. He snarled. "That's it. Mega's new girlfriend is going DOWN!" Treble blinked, then woofed in agreement.

Later, Dr Light patted Megaman on the back. "You seem to be allright, fortunately Bass didn't have the chance to cause any serious damage."  
He turned to Prisma. "Prisma, I wonder if you might let me have a look at you? Megaman tells me that you had activated some sort of light show to deter Bass."  
Prisma bowed her head, programmed to be obediant. "Of course, sir" She hopped up onto the table that Mega had just vacated, watching in interest as Dr Light ran a hand down her arm.  
Light blinked. "nteresting. Your costume seems seamless, yet I can feel countless miniscule components embedded in it. Something like a disco ball."  
Megaman blinked. "A discoball? That was one of those ancient mirrored chandeliers, wasn't it?" Light nodded. "Not a chandelier, but a faceted ball that would rotate and reflect light onto a dance floor below. Prisma here has the same effect, only she carries her own light source and can activate it at will."  
Prisma blinked. "I was a performer before Megaman rescued me. My lights were meant to make my performance more exciting."  
Megaman grinned. "That was pretty clever of you to think to use it as a weapon." he sobered. "But Bass is dangerous. He's not like us, Bass wouldn't think twice before trying to waste you."  
Prisma huffed. "I'm not afraid of some 'bot with frills on his head." Megaman grinned. "Prisma, you're not afraid of anything. You lack emotions, remember?"  
Prisma sighed melodramatically. "That makes me sad. . ." They laughed good naturedly at that.

Dr. Light chuckled. "I'll see if I can help you replicate emotions if you like, Prisma. And perhaps I can also give you a way to defend yourself. You're going to need a defense system if you're to be coming and going, and blinding your opponents won't always save you."  
Prisma blinked, her pale blue/violet eyes sparkling. "I could express myself like Megaman can?" Megaman blinked at that, looking to his creator for the answer.  
Dr Light shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. You see Prisma, I'm still not certain what it is that makes Megaman Megaman. His personality built itself without my assistance and cannot be replicated."  
As Prisma's face fell, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "But I promise you, I will do my very best. It is admirable that you want to feel as Mega does."

And so Prisma was powered down after some initial hesitation. Her accident in the bar had had some psychological effects.  
Dr. Light set to work, gently brushing her hair aside and unhinging a disguised cap to expose the android's delicate workings beneath. He frowned in concern. "She's a very simple model, not many higher brain functions beyond those she needed to perform. She has excellent balance and hand eye coordination, however. Maybe I can work with that. . ."  
Megaman watched with interest. "I hope that you can give her some basic emotions, dad. Roll could probably use another female to talk to."  
Dr Light chuckled. "Well, she may be more limited than Roll is, but I think that the three of you will be able to converse normally. In time, you may even begin to see Prisma as a second sister."  
Megaman blinked at that. "Another sister, hm? Like one isn't enough, I get two to reprimand me over how I keep my room and how much television I watch. . .?"  
Dr Light laughed at that. "Roll only reprimands you because she cares. And if you lived up to her expectations, you wouldn't be forced to deal with her disappointment.  
Mega groaned. He liked his piles, they helped him find everything better than a filing system. His thoughts were interrupted by his creator's voice. "Sorry dad, what'd you say?"  
Dr Light smiled affectionately at his robotic son. "I said why don't you go find something to occupy your time with?"  
Megaman mimicked a yawn. "Aww dad, there's nothing much to do. . ." Dr Light grinned. "Well then you can offer to help Roll clean the house.  
That worked. Megaman was out the door in a flash. "Er, no thanks dad! Rush needs to be taken out for his walk!"  
Dr. Light grinned to himself. Robot or not, Megaman was still a teenage boy.  
Prisma slept on, as oblivious to the conversation as she was to the changed being made to her body, and her life.

To Be Continued. . .


	2. Chapter 2

_"You may wake up now, Prisma." "Yes sir." _  
_Prisma heard the voices, one of which was her own. Voices from the past which haunted the partially deleted remains of her memory. _  
_Prisma became aware of seeing two flickering rooms, attempting to merge as one in her mind. The smoke filled pub, and a simple but well to do household. Prisma attempted to stop the flickering, to see one room instead of two. _  
_Instead, a hazy outline began to form. Prisma focused on that, aware that it was a figure that she recognized. "Sir? Gentleman? No . . . . Master." No sooner had she identified the still faceless figure than it was scattered into smoke. Prisma cried out in protest. "Master, no! I . . . must protect. . ." _  
"Prisma? Prisma, open your eyes please."   
Prisma opened her eyes with a start and blinked at the overhead light, her irises tinting themselves automatically in defense.  
Dr. Light smiled. "Are you okay, Prisma? You were speaking to yourself." Prisma blinked, trying to chase down the memory of what she had seen. Already, it eluded her. "I am fine, sir. . ." She hesitated on the last word, as if doublechecking that it was the correct word to use.   
She sat up, lifting an arm to brush some hair out of her face, and paused as an unfamiliar object rose before her, freezing in alarm before realizing that it was attached to her arm. Prisma stared long and hard, coming to terms with the modified projectile weapon connected to her right forearm.   
Prisma blinked at Dr. Light, a question in her expression. He smiled. "I've given you a weapon of your own. It isn't meant for battle like Megaman's. This crystal firing gun is only meant for self defense. I'll modify the crystals to explode on impact later. Right now, they are harmless shards of quartz."  
Prisma shrugged and stood up. "So how do I make it f-WOW!"   
She yelped as a crystal shard shot from her arm, ricocheting off a reinforced wall, striking a computer, and heading for Dr. Light! Prisma shrieked. "DOC!"   
A blast of plasma power struck the shard, knocking it harmlessly aside. A grey and red robot ran over, helping the human to his feet. "That was too close for comfort. Are you okay pops?" He turned to regard Prisma, the tinted visor over his eyes hiding any emotion. Dr. Light smiled. "Thank you, Blues. I'm fine, Prisma just hasn't learned to control her quartz gun yet."  
Prisma blushed, tiny wires in her face heating and expelling the heat build up from her scare. "I'm sorry, sir. I'll try to be much more careful. . ."  
Blues smirked. "Prisma, eh? Does Roll know she's not the only ladybot around anymore?"   
Dr. Light chuckled. "She knows. Blues, Prisma is the android who Rock rescued from the bar Wily's robots destroyed."   
The red android scowled at that. "Is that a fact? And to think that guy hand a hand in building me. . ." he jumped back as Prisma whirled on him. "What? You have a relation to the creep who wrecked me!"   
Blues held his hands up defensively. "Whoa, take it easy! Wily may have designed and built me, but so did Dr. Light. And hurting innocent people and robots just isn't my style." 

Prisma blinked, calming down. "So you're not with him?" She looked at Dr. Light as he laid a hand on her shoulder. "Rest assurred, Prisma. You may depend on Blues."   
Blues shrugged at the comment, smirking. "Yeah, as long as I'm feeling helpful." Prisma's face fell, so he quickly added, "Ah, I'm kidding. Don't be so serious!"   
Prisma hesitated. "Uh . . . right." She turned to Dr. Light. "Sir? Where is Megaman?" Blues snorted. "Hey, don't be so formal! Sir, Megaman. You can call him doctor if you want. And my bro's name is Rock."   
Prisma's face clouded as she was overwhelmed with this new information. "How can someone have more than one name!" Dr. Light hurried to intervene. "Prisma, nevermind that." He frowned gently at Blues, who tugged at the scarf around his neck, feigning a shiver. "Brrr, it just got cold in here! I'll see you." He turned and strode out.   
Prisma watched sadly. "I don't think that he likes me. . ." Dr. Light chuckled. "That's only his way. You'll get used to it."   
Blues found Rock absently tossing rocks for Rush to catch. "Rock and the rocks. How fitting."   
Rock looked over in alarm before relaxing. "Hey! Where've you been THIS time, Blues?" Blues shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Everyplace is 'here' to me." he smiled. "So I hear you brought home a girl."   
Rock blinked, flustered by the wording. "Prisma? I just brought her for some repairs! Hey, don't tease me!" He frowned at Blues' laugh, then grinned. "Besides, I think she's more your type. You're both pretty bad at expressing yourselves."   
Blues blinked beneath his visor. "Thanks but no thanks. . ."

Meanwhile, Bass sat irritable in a shopping cart stall, grumbling at the after images that were still dancing in front of his optics. Treble looked up and gave a soft growl of welcome as a slender figure approached.   
The female android dropped the bag in her hands and hurried over, grabbing Bass by the arm in an attempt to lift him.   
"Bass! What happened! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Let me help you! Is there anything I can get you? Who did this? Was it Rock?"  
Bass thrust his arm out, throwing her to the ground. "Get away from me, Vivace!" He rose, taking advantage of having a target to vent his frustration on. Vivace winced, sitting up. "I'm sorry, Bass." Bass sneered. "This is all that I need. Another annoying female. . ."   
Vivace got up. "Me?" She stepped back as Bass glared at her again. He folded his arms. "That pesky crystal robot Megaman's towing around. She thinks she's so tough catching me offguard like that! I'm going to have fun taking her apart. . ."   
Vivace frowned. "Like a female Crystal Man? Wait! Some robot was picking on Bass? I'm not going to stand for it!" Treble snarled in agreement.   
"Bass!" Bass winced at a harsh voice crackling from a communicator he carried. "Not Wily again!" He concentrated on the communicator. "Not now, you stupid old man! I'm busy!"  
There was a pause, and then Wily shouted. "Show some respect, you defective robot! I built you! Now I've recieved word that MegaMan has a new ally. . ."   
Bass closed his eyes, gritting his teeth in a way that told Vivace that it was time to get to a safe shelter in a hurry.   
Bass roared into the communicator. "YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT! WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING OUT HERE, PICKING PANSIES!"  
Vivace hunkered under an upside-down shopping cart as the two went at it. Wily snarled back. "You could be for all that I know! Exactly who told you that you could leave my fortress anyway!" Bass straightened. "I told me, that's who! What're you gonna do about it, old idiot!"   
Wily roared loudly enough that Vivace could just imagine the blood vessels threatening to burst in his head. "I'll dismantle you and build a better robot that can actually do what I tell it to! Like destroying Megaman!"   
Bass winced, that one had hit home. "I'M PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF ELIMINATING THAT BLUE JERK! I'm toying with him, that's all!" Bass snarled. "And I'll prove it by wrecking him right now!"   
Vivace winced as Bass cut the connection, seething. She decided to stay safely under her cart until he had cooled off just a little. Even Treble was laying with his head on the ground, being submissive at a time when he knew that his master was likely to strike out at anyone and anything. As Bass flicked his gaze toward his canine companion, Treble rolled onto his back for good measure. Bass glared at such nonsense from his killer sidekick and stormed off.  
Vivace waited a while longer before emerging from the shopping cart. "Treble, we have to help Bass!" Treble rose and barked in agreement, charging off. Vivace blinked. "Hey, wait for me!" She ran after him, her bag of groceries forgotten. 

Prisma took aim at the bullseye that Blues had painted onto a bale of hay for her. She groaned as a shard ricocheted off, landing harmlessly on the ground. "Drat! My shard had plenty of power behind it before, why not now?"   
Roll kicked her feet idly, watching from a bench. "Hey, that was a good shot! It was only four inches from the bullseye."   
Prisma turned to face her friend. "Yeah, but I'm not counting it until I get one to stick. Preferably in the haybale. After what happened in the lab, there's no way I'm using this weapon around any humans!"  
Roll nodded, wincing. "I don't blame you. I don't want a pincushion for a dad!"  
Prisma sighed. "It was just a good thing that Blues was there to prevent a disaster from happening. But I don't think I made a very good first impression on him. . ."   
Roll grinned. "Well I bet he didn't make a very good first impression on you either. Mister Serious!" Prisma grinned back. "I'm glad that I'm not the only one who thinks so!" The two female androids laughed.

"Hey ladies, did I miss a good joke?" Rock grinned as he sauntered over, Rush at his heels. he blinked as the laughter halted almost instantly. "Yikes, am I that bad of a mood killer?"  
Roll giggled. "Nono, we were just discussing Blues." Prisma shook her head. "We weren't really, I was just saying that I wish we'd been introduced under better circumstances. . ."  
Rock grinned. "Oh? Under a full moon, maybe with it reflecting on a lake and the two of you alone. . . " "NO!" Prisma felt the wiring under her skin heating up, a sure sign that she was experiencing the robotic equivelent of an embarrassed blush.   
Rock laughed. "Aww, I'm only teasing. Blues is just kind of hard to get along with sometimes. You get used to him." Prisma looked away. "That's what the doc said. I don't know. . ."  
Rush gave a warning bark, alerting the three androids to trouble as three figures advanced. Prisma frowned. "What is it?" her eyes widened as the sun reflected off of an android in ebony armor, lined with gold. "That's the bully from the supermarket!"   
Rock glared as Bass approached. "That's Bass. Roll, Prisma, you two get inside. I'll handle this." Roll frowned, but nodded. "Right!" She gestured for Prisma to join her as she hurried indoors. Prisma scowled. "That guy was pretty rude, I'd like to tell him what I think of. . ." Rock cut her off, glaring. "Not now, Prisma. That crystal shooter of yours is only for defense, not fighting. I'll get rid of him, you just go inside with Roll."  
Prisma blinked, unable to argue with that logic. She sighed and reluctantly turned to head in, forgetting to recover her dropped shard. 

Bass scowled as a flash of light up ahead told him that Megaman had powered up and was ready for a fight. He struck a pose and opened his mouth to speak, but Vivace cut him off, glaring at Megaman. "You're asking for it, you bully! Picking on poor Bass like that! I hope you get a good beating for it!"   
Bass swiped her aside, looking slightly embarrassed by the overly protective female's actions.   
Megaman blinked, then grinned. "I'm sorry, miss. I'd prefer not to fight Bass if I had a say in the matter." Bass growled. "Stop talking to Vivace and fight, you moron!"  
Megaman winced, shrugging helplessly to Vivace. "I'll try not to hurt him, I promise. Now you'd better get somewhere safe." He barely had time to finish before an energy blast threatened to burn away the right side of his head. Megaman dodged by throwing himself to the side and landing on a knee. "Of course, I'm hoping that Bass won't hurt ME either!" 

Vivace continued. "You BET you won't hurt Bass! If you do, you'll have to deal with an angry me! And believe me, you won't like that!"   
Megaman sweatdropped, blocking out the lecture in an effort to block Bass as he pressed his attack.   
Blues stared from inside. "That little idiot. . ." He stepped out, walking over and grabbing Vivace by an arm. "Come on, let Rock and Bass settle this for themselves." He proceeded to drag her away from the battle, Vivace screaming all the while. "You let me go, Bass needs me! You're gonna regret this, I'll make you sorry you see if I don't. . .!" Blues sighed. "It's times like this I wish I would learn to butt out. . ."  
Blues pulled Vivace into the house, slamming the door behind them. He pushed her into a seat near the window and placed himself in front of her. "Sit and stay."

Outside, Megaman ran to the side, twisting to fire at Bass. "That sister of yours seems nice!" Bass jumped to dodge, returning fire. "You want her?"   
Megaman flattened himself against the ground, then charged. "Huff huff. . . no thanks, I already have a bossy sister!"  
Bass braced himself and jumped, vaulting over Megaman and twisting in midair, landing behind him. "Please? She's driving me up the wall!"   
Megaman laughed, straightening. "Isn't that what sisters are for?" Bass growled. "I don't recall asking for one. . ." Megaman shrugged. "Neither did I, but Roll's here and I can't complain."   
Bass blinked. "Wait, why am I discussing this with YOU!" He charged, forcing Megaman back. Megaman opened his mouth in alarm, leaping back and dodging the attacks. He backflipped, each flip narrowly evading a plasma blast aimed at his head.   
"Oh, they're fighting!" Prisma cried out in dismay from inside. Roll patted her on the back. "Don't you worry, Megaman always wins!"   
A voice from behind Blues, who they had not noticed entering, retorted. "That blue bully had better not hurt Bass! Oh, let me go you jerk!" Blues blinked. "Jerk?" He leaned aside to reveal a very grumpy Vivace.  
Roll blinked, pointing. "Isn't that Bass' sister. . .?" Prisma blinked. "He has a sister?"   
Vivace kicked Blues. "How dare you kidnap me and keep me in here! Bass will get you for that, NOBODY messes with Bass!"   
Blues grunted at the impact, scowling. "Of course she's Bass' sister, who else would be so annoying?" Roll giggled. "I don't know, I kind of like someone who can get to the great Protoman. . ."  
Blues drew his mouth into a flat line, clearly not thrilled with the remark. He walked off to sit on the couch alone. "You babysit her then, I'm through with her."   
Roll grinned, loving this. "I don't know which bugs him more. That someone made him show a little emotion, or the fact that it was Bass' sister. . ."   
Prisma blinked, ignoring Roll to walk over to the couch. She sat down beside Blues, who started to scoot away, then decided to just sit tight and ignore her. Prisma blinked, trying to find a way to break the ice. She looked away shyly. "So . . . I'm sorry for almost shooting your dad. . ."  
Blues blinked beneath his visor, grateful that the accessory hid his reaction from Prisma. "Do you always begin conversations this way?"   
Prisma blushed. "I wouldn't know, I've only been able to think and speak for a day or so." Blues smirked. "Well they say that humans who are slow to begin speaking tend to have the highest IQs."  
Prisma blinked. "Who says?" She smiled as Blues lifted his hands in a helpless gesture. "Some human, I guess."   
Prisma shook her head, amused. "I thought that you and Rock were built to be human?" Blues shrugged again. "There's a big difference between acting human, and being human."   
Prisma smiled. "You're still one up on me. I was only built to look human. My mind was never so complex. I guess I owe the doctor, huh?" Blues twisted his mouth. "Dad won't want that. We're not here to be indentured servants or anything." He grinned teasingly. "The best way to thank him now is to keep that gun of yours pointed in the opposite direction."   
Prisma twitched, and gave him a gentle whap on the arm. "Bully. . ." Blues laughed.

Vivace wandered closer, watching the two robots on the couch. She frowned at Prisma. "You were the one who was so mean to Bass before!" Prisma blinked, turning her attention to the new face. "Was I?" She winced at a dull thud outside. "What was that!"   
Roll scowled. "Oh nothing. Rock just landed in the dumpster. . ." She ran a hand through her blonde hair. "Bass must have a healthy sense of humor. . ."  
Vivace grinned. "And that's just where he belongs!" She blinked. "Hey, why am I still here? I have to help Bass!" She turned to run, yelping as three bodies piled onto her. "NO YOU DON'T!" Blues, Roll, and Prisma announced in unison. 

Outside, Megaman coughed. "Ouch! I don't think Bass plays very well with others. . ." He idly lifted an unfinished metallic skull. "What do you think?" He worked the jaw joint playfully. "Oh, I think Bass should play nice!"   
Bass growled. "Will you get serious!"   
Megaman laughed, dropping the head and pushing himself up. He climbed out of the recycling dumpster and grinned. "Come on Bass, why do we have to be so serious? We shouldn't even-" Bass cut him off. "I know already! We shouldn't be fighting, blahblahblah, Rock's a blasted hippy!"   
Megaman blinked. "I wouldn't have worded it THAT way, but that's the gist of it, yeah."   
Bass sighed at the muffled screeching coming from indoors. Something to the effect of: "You let me go right now, You can't keep me here, Bass will come for me!" Bass shook his head. "I guess I really have to bring her back with me. . ." He cried out as a plasma blast nearly singed part of his headcrest away. Megaman playfully blew on his blaster, even though plasma was clean and smokeless.   
Bass pointed accusingly. "That was dirty, even for you!" Megaman frowned back. "You keep insisting on fighting, Bass. If I got distracted like that you wouldn't just nick my head. You'd take it off! And you're angry because I took advantage of your distraction?"   
Bass grinned to hide how furious he was. That was an awkward spot to polish, and he had to do his own maintenance for the most part. "Are you finally taking me seriously, then?"  
Megaman took aim. "Only because you're forcing me to. . ."

Later, Bass snarled as he limped along. Vivace trotted alongside, looking concerned and trying to cheer him as Treble padded along on his other side, head low.   
Bass growled again, favoring his dented heel and thigh. Vivace sighed. "It's not so bad. And you'll get him next time! Won't he, Treble?"   
Treble lifted his head and whined briefly, regarding Bass instead of Vivace. Aware of being snubbed by the purple canine, Vivace sighed and fell silent.   
It was a quiet trio who returned to Wily's base.

Megaman let himself inside and headed for the couch, pausing as Roll stepped into his path. "And where do you think you're going?"   
He sighed. "Roll, let me sit down. I could use a rest." Roll lifted her head authoritatively. "Covered with filth like that? You're not getting that mess on my clean sofa! Now go clean yourself off!"   
Rock winced, removing his helmet and watching bits of dust and debris fall away. "I guess I could use a wash. . ." He smiled sheepishly and walked out, heading for the bathroom.   
Roll nodded firmly. "You got that right. Phew!" Blues smirked, watching Rock go.   
Prisma rose. "It's getting late. Maybe we should all tidy up for the night?" Roll glanced suspiciously at the other female android, as if wondering if Prisma was after her job. She finally nodded. "That's a good idea."  
Blues rose and caught Prisma by the elbow, smiling as she turned to face him. "I think it might be a good idea if you learned to use your gun as a last resort. Tomorrow you should start practicing some combat moves."   
He patted her shoulder and walked off, leaving Prisma to consider this new turn of events. 

"HIYAH!"   
Prisma leaped, one leg extended and her hair flowing wildly around her. Her target dodged to one side, leaving her with only the wall to connect with.   
Prisma winced as she felt the jolt of impact. Her fragile joints had never been intended for a combat situation, and she was paying the price for abusing them.   
The robot facing her smirked and landed in a crouch briefly before leaping for Prisma. Prisma gasped as she found herself caught, one arm twisted behind her in a manner that threatened to pull it free from its rotator cup.   
Her attacker grinned, right by her ear. "Are you ready to give up yet?"

Prisma tried to pull free, unsuccessfully. She quieted. "Not yet!" She eyed her opponent's foot and brough her own heel down on top of it. The other robot grunted and jerked away in surprise. Prisma took the opportunity to whirl. She yelped as her hair flew into her face, blinding her and tangling itself in her prisms.   
She felt a sharp impact on her backside and fell, sprawling on the floor with her internal systems screaming of strained motors, weakened joints, and a dented frame. 

Protoman examined his handywork for a moment before walking closer again. "You'll be fine. This sparring match is over."   
He removed his helmet, revealing a head of thick, dark hair. The shades remained where they were.   
Prisma groaned, not fighting as she felt him lifting her to her feet. "I'll get better. . ."   
Blues shrugged, gently pulling Prisma's hair free of the prisms behind her ears. He glanced down at his helmet. "What you need is some proper armor of your own. Your hair got in your way."   
Prisma blinked. "Armor?"  
Blues nodded. "Sure, why not? Nothing heavy duty like Rock and I use of course, but You could use some basic armor and a helmet to keep that crazy hair of yours under control. That or some MAJOR hairspray!"   
Prisma frowned. "You're teasing me again." She accused. Blues blinked. "I am? Naw, this time I'm just giving advice. The helmet or the hairspray, your choice."   
Blues stretched and turned toward the house. He headed closer but just as Prisma thought that he would go back inside, Blues flexed his knees and sprang vertically for the roof.   
Prisma blinked up. "O-kay, you're weird. . ." She smiled at Blues before walking back inside. 

"You worthless machine! Can't you even accomplish one simple task!" Bass gritted his teeth against the ranting of his creator, climbing the ladder to an experimental mech in search of relief.   
Wily glared up at his creation. "Don't you move away from me, Bass! I built you and I can unmake you just as easily!"   
Bass sighed, flopping into the pilot's seat. "So you love to tell me, old man. . ."   
Wily cupped a hand around his ear. "What was that? Get down here this instant, Bass, and show your superior some respect!"   
Bass mimicked a yawn. "I will when he's built." He didn't bother to raise his voice, though he did raise the ladder, effectively stranding Wily down below.   
Wily twitched, a blood vessel popping into view. "Bass you no good excuse for scrap metal! I never should have built you, you're a disgrace to my proud legacy! You insubordinate, obstinant, mutinous, defective. . ."   
Bass growled and sent a silent command to his audio system, temporarily disabling his own hearing. As silence descended, Bass sighed in relief. "Much better. . ."  
The onyx and gold android closed his optics, heedless of the flailing human beneath him. That was where humans belonged anyway. Far beneath his metal heels. 

Prisma walked into the house and nodded to Rock, who was happily watching tv. "Feet off the cushions, Rock. I'm telling Roll."   
Rock hastily twisted to place his feet firmly on the floor in front of him, looking slightly flustered. Prisma giggled and walked on.   
Roll was cheerfully mixing batter when Prisma entered the kitchen. She peered over her shoulder briefly before resuming her mixing. "Oh hi Prisma, breakfast'll be ready in approximately fifteen minutes, okay?"   
Prisma blinked. "Roll? I'm a robot. I don't eat." Roll paused her mixing and turned back. "Oh yeah. I guess that I forgot!"   
Prisma grinned in response to Roll's tone and facial expression. Despite being far more complex than Prisma, Roll was not as clever as her brothers. Prisma found that she fit in well with the housekeeping unit because of that; it was good to have a friend who couldn't confuse her with a simple observation.   
Roll laughed softly, pouring the batter onto a griddle. "Rock's in the living room, would you like to join him?" Prisma grinned back. "Oh, I know. I had to tell him to keep those anvils he calls feet off of the furniture."   
Roll halted her cooking, turning to scowl at the doorway. "He was doing it again! ROCK!" A muffled "I'm being good! Sorry!" came back, causing the female robots to share a knowing grin.   
Roll grinned triumphantly and brandished her mixing spoon. "What he means is, 'Don't hit me with the spoon again,' there's nothing like pancake batter to gunk up the servos!"   
Prisma blinked, filing away a note to NEVER get on Roll's bad side. 

Prisma smiled, remembering why she had come to Roll in the first place. "So could you use an extra hand?"   
Roll grinned. "That would look kind of strange, don't you think? Roll the octopus!" She giggled as Prisma paused, staring confusedly.   
Roll turned back to reassure her new friend. "Prisma? That was a joke. I know what you meant, so sure you can help!"   
Prisma blinked, smiling uncertainly. "Oh . . . okay!"

To Be Continued. . .


End file.
